


snapshots

by moonsprite



Series: home is where the heart is [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: A collection of fluffy domestic moments with Sakusa Kiyoomi 🥰
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: home is where the heart is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775413
Kudos: 108





	snapshots

**i. sunday morning**

You wake up to the warm weight of an arm draped over your chest, sunshine filtering through the curtains as you try to reacquaint yourself with the morning. Rubbing your eyes, you let out a yawn as you shift to your side, not yet ready to face the day. Instead, you face a soft, drowsy smile and drooping eyelids.

“Why are you awake so early?” Sakusa mumbles, voice rough with sleep.

“The sun,” you murmur, reveling in the way his chest rumbles beneath your touch.

He yawns and pulls you into his arms, face nuzzling into your hair.

“Let’s sleep.” His voice slowly trails off as he sinks back into slumber, eyelids falling shut. You can’t help but want to do the same, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the warmth of his chest lulling you into the sea of dreams.

“Just ten minutes, alright?” You murmur as your thoughts melt away, your soft breathing returning to the bedroom to its early morning peace.

* * *

**ii. just a peek**

You’re not sure what you were doing when he walked in, but you can’t bring yourself to care. He’s saying something but all you can focus on is the hint of collarbone that peeks out tauntingly from under his shirt.

“Hey, are you listening?”

Sakusa snaps his fingers in front of your face and finally regains your full attention.

“What has you so distracted?”

His eyes follow your fingers as you reach out for him. To his credit, he no longer flinches when you make contact with his skin. You smile as your fingers trace his clavicle down toward the center of his chest.

When you look up to see his reaction, he steadily meets your gaze. Only the pink tinge to his ears gives him away, a rosy flush you know you can trace down his neck in the right situation.

“Come here, silly.”

* * *

**iii. sweater paws**

The credits roll down the screen, but neither of you are watching. Instead you’re sniffling into a tissue, trying to stem the flow from your nose. Sakusa chuckles and dabs at your wet cheeks, the ends of his sleeves soft against your skin.

“Was it that sad?”

You blubber incoherently, and he runs a hand softly through your hair.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs and wraps his arm around your shoulders. You see the invitation and dive right into his chest. It’s times like these that have you convinced that Sakusa is weak for your tears, but whenever you tell him that, he shrugs and says you look like a baby when you cry.

Baby or not, you know the warmth of his arms and tickle of his hair against your neck speak volumes, even if he insists on throwing all of his clothes and yours in the laundry thirty minutes later.

* * *

**iv. face the truth**

“It fits you perfectly!”

You attempt to stifle a laugh as you look at his reflection in the mirror. The pink, fluffy headband with a cute character design seems even more adorable on Sakusa’s head, and you silently thank yourself for picking it out on impulse.

“… Are you sure there weren’t any other ones?”

He stares at you through the mirror, and you do your best to maintain a straight face.

“It was the only one on sale! I got one too, see?”

You whip out your matching teal headband, tugging it over your head.

“We look so cute together!”

Sakusa squeezes some facial cleanser into his palms.

“Wash your face or I’m going to bed without you.”

“Wait, I’m doing it, I’m doing it now!”

* * *

**v. starry eyed**

Sakusa turns off the light as usual before bed, but the room doesn’t descend into darkness. Instead, the ceiling and walls are illuminated with an entire sky of stars.

“This way you won’t get sick from staying out in the cold.” Sakusa answers your silent stare as you gape at him in a mixture of excitement and surprise.

“Sakusaaaaaaa!” You leap at him as he gets into bed, and he catches you with a quiet “oof.” As you hold him in a tight hug, he tugs the blanket around the two of you.

Sakusa knew how much you wanted to go stargazing this time of year, and now he gave you the opportunity to do it in the comfort of your own bedroom. You can’t help but press a soft kiss to his cheek in thanks. 

He rolls over to look at the stars, but you see that faint tinge to his ears again. 

“Look, there’s Ursa Major!”

You point out stars and chat about constellations and mythology until your yawns punctuate your sentences.

Sakusa rolls back over to face you and pulls you into his chest.

“Let’s sleep.”

Just as you’re about to doze off, you manage to murmur what you wanted to say all along.

“Thank you for bringing me the stars, Kiyoomi.”

“You shine brighter than any star could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr @sosugasweet!


End file.
